SU-5000 (PKM L
SU-5000, formally known as Susie, called GY-5000, formally known as Giya (ギヤ), in Japan, is the Gym Leader of Pyritz Town in Pokémon Light & Darkness and Pokémon Twilight. She's the Steel-Type Gym Leader in the new Emperios League. Susie later reappears in Pokémon Hope & Despair as a member of the Venicia Elite Four. She's the Steel-Type specialist of the Elite Four and is the third member to be fought. History in the Games Susie's AI was programmed by a scientist from the Kalos Region, who was invited to Emperios to become the original Steel-Type Gym Leader for the Pyritz Town Gym. However, when the scientist turned down the offer, he offered in return to literally create the "ultimate" Gym Leader for the Pyritz Town Gym. Once he arrived at Pyritz Town, the scientist then went on to build an android that looked like an everyday young woman in her twenties. Once the "ultimate" Gym Leader was built and fully functional, she was given the name SU-5000, but was commonly referred to as Susie. As the scientist was a specialist in Steel-Type Pokémon, Susie was given his Steel-Type Pokémon and was especially attached to her creator's Steelix, which was equipped with a Mega Stone on its tail. ''Pokémon Light & Darkness'' Susie is the sixth Gym Leader who specializes in Steel-Types. The Gym is set up as a laboratory with several platforms that require a certain set of switches to reach the top of the Gym. Pokémon Twilight Pokémon Hope & Despair History in the Anime Light & Darkness arc Chasing Dreams Susie makes her first official appearance in "The Grinding of Gears!" where she welcomed the hero team to Pyritz Town alongside her creator, Gearmond. When asked if he was the Gym Leader of Pyritz Town by Ash, Gearmond politely corrects the thirteen year old Pokémon Trainer and informs him that it is Susie who is the Gym Leader. When asked about her cybernetic hand and eye, Susie goes on to explain her origins to the group, much to their surprise after learning that she's really an android. She takes the group to the Gym, which also serves as a laboratory and home for her Steel-Type Pokémon, including her partner Steelix. Ash battles Susie with Duablo against Steelix, but Steelix Mega Evolves and crushes Duablo under Rock Slide, winning Susie the battle. Dream Seekers Characteristics Appearance Susie is built to have the appearance of a young woman at age twenty. She has a pale skin tone and her right eye's color is teal blue. Her left eye is more cybernetic and glows light blue. She has dark blue hair that goes down to her neck with two small buns on the top. The bangs of her hair go right above her eyes. She wears a short-sleeved Japanese school girl uniform consisting of a white shirt with dark blue cuffs, dark blue collar, a teal blue ascot and a dark blue knee-length skirt underneath a white lab coat. Her right hand is more cybernetic and robotic and she has a gray metal gear around her left wrist. She wears a pair of white knee-length socks with gray metal gears on around both of her ankles and a pair of brown school uniform shoes. Her right hand is equipped with a Key Stone for Mega Evolution on the back of her hand. In Pokémon Twilight, Susie goes through the least amount of changes than the other Gym Leaders. The only things that have really changed about her is that her left eye and right hand are no longer cybernetic, making them look more like a regular human's eye and hand. She now wears a steel chain necklace with a gray gear in the center with her Key Stone for Mega Evolution now being on the center of the gear instead of the back of her right hand. Personality Susie is programmed to act extremely polite and respectful to those she meets. Gallery List of Pokémon Trivia *Her name comes from the character, Susie, from the Nintendo 3DS game, Kirby Planet Robobot. *She's the first Gym Leader in the Pokémon series to be an android. *Her Japanese name, Giya, translates to "gear", which refers to her role as the Steel-Type Gym Leader. *Due to actually being an android, Susie techincally doesn't have an actual age. However, according the official biography book, she's built to have the appearance of a twenty year old girl. **This makes her the fourth youngest of the Gym Leaders, just above Sparkle, Yeloki and Anne-Marie. *In Pokémon Twilight, Susie is now the second youngest of the Gym Leaders, just above Anne-Marie, who is also now twenty, as she was built a few months before Anne-Marie's birthday. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Gym Leaders